


I want to be with you, on New Year's Day

by janie_tangerine



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, danny rand is a cinnamon roll too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: in which Colleen has plans for the last day of the year that are entirely better than Danny's.





	I want to be with you, on New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the end of the year prompt taking extravaganza I'm doing on tumblr I got _Danny and Colleen celebrating new year together_ AND WHO AM I TO SAY NOT TO IT. have some end of the year ironwing hoping that next year our ship sails for better seas ~~and people stop trashing on IF without srs reasons whatsoever~~ ;) also, it's... just... mindless fluff. Really. Have fun and happy new year to everyone if I don't manage to fill any more before tomorrow :D
> 
> Also: they don't belong to me and the title is from a U2 song and I still suck at coming up with titles myself, what news.

At the _tenth_ text Danny deletes from his phone, she has to ask.

If anything, because the first three he just deleted with a shrug, the next three with a scowl on his face and the last four looking _thoroughly_ pissed off.

“Uh, what’s wrong?”

He shrugs. “Nothing. Just, invitation to parties. For New Year’s. As the company’s figurehead and shit.”

Ah, Colleen realizes, _now_ she gets it.

“Well, if you _have_ to go -”

“Like _hell_ ,” he says, without even letting her finish and with such vehemence that she doesn’t think of asking him twice if he means it. He _does_. “I mean, they know I don’t care, I’ve told them Ward is entirely fine with going in my place, can they just let me be?”

“It’s your name on that company,” she says, hoping she sounds sympathetic.

“I still don’t care to spend it in a _company party_. I haven’t even been back for a whole year, maybe I’d like to, you know, just do what I would actually _like_?”

“Fair,” she says, “but answering them instead?”

He laughs. “I replied to the previous twenty texts, at this point they just don’t want to hear.”

“Ouch.” She moves behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders and starting to give him a light massage - he’s tense as a wire, and it shows when he pretty much moans in an entirely too obscene way for such an innocent motion. She wasn’t even trying to give him a _sexy_ massage or anything of the kind.

“Woah,” she says, “how _tense_ are you?”

He shrugs slightly. “I might have gone to bed at five AM last night.”

“How many criminals you left tied in front of Misty’s precinct?”

“Some four,” he says.

“New Year’s is two days from now.”

“Crime doesn’t go on vacation,” he sighs. “You mind keeping that up for a bit?”

“I don’t,” she says as she pushes him forward so that she can move from his shoulders to the middle of his back.

_Damn_ if he isn’t tense.

Crime might not need to take a break, Colleen decides, but _he_ does.

Possibly soon.

\--

First, she calls Clare and Luke and Jessica, too, and asks them if they _please_ can try to text Danny telling him they have New Year’s Eve covered as far as catching criminals goes - even if they _don’t_ , he’d probably feel better about slacking off. Shit, if Murdock had survived their little stint Colleen would have had his hide because he probably had very good intentions, but he should have known Danny would have taken his passing-down-mission-thing _that_ seriously.

Secondly, she considers going _out_ , because he needs a distraction, but then she decides that _no_ , they had enough distractions for the next ten years or so. She considers cooking herself, but given that she never was that great at cooking in the first place, she calls the Royal Dragon and orders a delivery for tomorrow evening. A _large_ delivery. Then she calls Ward and asks him what in the ever-loving hell did Danny used to do for New Year’s Eve when his parents were alive.

The answer is, _more corporate parties_.

She sighs and thanks him and decides that she’s going to have to fly solo for this one. Then again, maybe dinner, _no one_ calling for emergencies and a nice view on the fireworks might be exactly what they need, without trying to go all-out. 

\--

On the thirty-first, she wakes up to find him on the other side of the bed sending a puzzled glance at his cellphone.

“What’s the problem?”

“Why would _both_ Luke and Jess tell me that I don’t need to go out tonight?”

“Maybe because they’ve got it under control?”

“I don’t know, there was a thing I thought we could check out together.”  
  
“Oh, so your romantic version of New Year’s Eve was inviting _me_ to join you catching criminals?”

“Honest, I’ve just - I’ve celebrated the _Chinese_ New Year’s for more than half of my life, I’m not really up to date with the fact that it’s _today_.”

“Ah, so you were saving the romance for _that_ New Year’s Eve?”

“I might have been,” he admits, and then he puts his phone to the side and kisses her without letting her reply, and she decides that it was a very, _very_ good way to start the day.

And hopefully it’ll get better.

\--

Thankfully, he has to attend _some_ company business in the afternoon, which gives her the chance to set the table nicely, dress somewhat _better_ than she usually does - as in, in clothes she got at a _nice_ store a few months ago, after she realized that in between not having to pay the rent and actually _making money_ out of her activity rather than scraping by she actually could afford splurging some cash on things that weren’t absolute necessities.

By the time she hears his key turning inside the lock, she has everything set - the food was delivered ten minutes ago and she has put on a few decorations (nothing excessive, but at least a few red garlands weren’t going to hurt). He immediately notices that she dressed up.

“You’re looking good,” he says as he meets her in the hallway, “but - that doesn’t look too comfortable if -”

“Oh, but we’re _not_ going anywhere tonight.”

“Wait, _what_?”

She shakes her head and grabs his arm, dragging him to her currently-serving-as-living-room training space.

“Tonight,” she tells him, “we’re sitting down, having some nice food we both like, you’re _not_ going out patrolling anywhere because you’ve been running yourself sick doing that and from what Murdock’s friends told me, that didn’t do _him_ good at all, and you’re not even accepting calls.”

“I’m not?”

She reaches into his pocket and takes his phone, and then turns it off before slipping it inside the pocket of her dress.

“No,” she says, “you’re definitely not. Your friends can do the work without you and you should relax, and you shouldn’t be at some company party either.”

“I see I have no room for wiggling a bit here?”

“Maybe, as long as you don’t go out catching criminals.”

“You know what,” he says, looking like he could cry in relief, “I might go for that.”

“Good, and you can stay in tomorrow as well, but we can discuss that later. So, what are we starting from?”  
  
“Wait, is that _just for us_?”

She shrugs. “You could eat half of that and you know it, and if it ends up being too much, we’ll have leftovers tomorrow. So, should we?”

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” he says, sitting down and dragging her chair so close to his own they might as well be sharing.

Colleen doesn’t have a single complaint about that. Absolutely _not_.

\--

By the time it’s ten to midnight, they have finished almost all of the food and the leftovers don’t even take all of the fridge. Her phone has rang just twice and it was Claire telling her that she, Luke and Jess going to drop by to say hi sometime after half past midnight, which is entirely good with her. She also would like to know if those three worked out some arrangement, but she’s not going to ask them now unless they somehow manage to be royally drunk by the time they show up, and by now they’re both just tipsy, so it’s not going to happen for now. Danny hasn’t insisted to go out or with his old plans and no one from the company called _her_ , so all in all, the evening has been fairly great.

So, it’s time to make it better.

“Enjoyed your dinner?” She asks, putting a hand on his thigh.

“Entirely too much,” he says. “I hadn’t realized I was _that_ hungry.”

“You’re out patrolling every other night, I’m not surprised. That said, Luke and his _girlfriends_ or whatever it is that they are to him are dropping by in some forty minutes.”

“Are they?” He looks inordinately pleased at the prospect. She’s not surprised whatsoever and she has to smile back at him.

“They should. And it’s more than enough time for my last plan for the evening,” she smirks, and then she throws a leg over both of his own and moves up closer to him, sitting down on his lap without even trying to _not_ put all of her weight on him (he can take it, she knows that) and puts a hand behind his neck and one on his shoulder.

“Oh,” he says, “I think I like your plan.”

“How much?”

“ _Very_ much.”

“Good,” Colleen says, leaning downwards and letting her fingers sneak in between his curls - he moans against her mouth when she does. It _always_ works. And it’s kind of adorable how then he looks up at her like she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

She should probably tell him, sometime, that the reverse is entirely valid.

“Because after they’re gone, I might plan to keep you up a while and not to run around the city.”

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” he tells her, sounding like he entirely means it, and Colleen leans down to kiss him and presses even closer as he moans into her mouth, and _then_ she hears cheering erupt from the street outside and possibly from the entire city, and she can sees fireworks out of the window from the corner of her eye. She moves back enough to look at him in the eyes.

“Well, happy new year. Should we start it properly?”

“Please, I can’t wait for that. And - happy new year to you, too. I swear one of my resolutions is taking it easier when it comes to - patrolling, I guess.”

“Good, because I wouldn’t want you to run yourself into the ground. It’s not worth it and what you do already is more than enough. No, no contradictions allowed for now,” she says, moving her free hand to his face before angling it slightly better and kisses all over again, her tongue meeting his as his hands grasp at her hips so strongly it almost hurts, but it _doesn’t_ and she’s entirely down with it.

Last year, she was wondering how she’d keep the dojo afloat and he wasn’t even in the same dimension as she was.

Now -

Now, she thinks, she couldn’t ask for better prospects to start the next one, and she knows he’s thinking the same.

And she’s planning on enjoying every damned moment of it, beginning right now.

 

End.


End file.
